The plans...
by Glenn393
Summary: Quistis tries to Sabotage Squall and Xu's relationship with a bunch of funny ideas. I was amused with the different kind of story this is. There is a funny twist in the end. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANX. ^_^.


THE NIGHT  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall was holding a ceremony for the new graduate team of SeeD. The ceremony had been going great so far. Squall had given a speech in the large asylum, and he was proud of the new SeeD team.  
  
Squall had not seen Rinoa for about a year now, they had decided to separate, and Squall had tried to find somebody else to elope with.  
  
Squall walked across the ballroom floor to Quistis Trepe.  
  
"Hi Quistis," Squall greeted.  
  
Quistis turned to look Squall square in the eyes.  
  
"Hi Squall, you are looking especially handsome tonight," Quistis replied, flirting a little bit with the headmaster.  
  
"As you are looking beautiful as well," Squall smirked, flirting back with Quistis.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Squall replied.  
  
Squall took Quistis' hand and led her to the dance floor. There was a waltz on, a very famous one, Waltz of the Moon they called it. Squall had danced with Rinoa at the same song nearly a year ago. It brought back memories, except this time he was dancing with a beautiful blonde.  
  
The dance went smoothly. Just as it finished, Quistis was going to ask for another when Squall told her that he would be right back.  
  
Quistis watched Squall walk away from her to Xu, one of the commanders of SeeD. She watched them go out to the dance floor together, and dance another waltz. Quistis felt an overwhelming amount of jealousy building up inside of her. She was a good friend with Xu, but she would not get in the way of Quistis' winning Squall over.  
  
The dance ended rather quickly, but then Quistis then watched them do another dance, and then even three more after that.  
  
Quistis could not stand to see the two anymore. She stomped out of the asylum as if she was 17 again, and she went strait to the training center. She went strait to the spot where she had taken Squall after the SeeD ceremony after a year ago. It was a balcony that over looked the night sky, it was beautiful, and she loved the sight of it.  
  
There were other couples there making out, but they didn't mind Quistis. They just went on with what they were doing.  
  
Quistis must have been there for an hour just looking at the sky before she decided to head back to the ceremony to see how Squall was doing.  
  
Just as she was walking back she saw the asylum emptying out. It was over; she missed most of it. She stomped her foot and waited for the crowd to pass so she could go inside and ask Squall out on a date before Xu got to him.  
  
As she walked in she realized she was too late. She saw the two over at the head table, kissing.  
  
It was a very romantic kiss. Squall's hand was running through Xu's black hair as Xu wrapped her arms around Squall's massive chest. Quistis held in her natural instinct to yell to him, and just turned and walked back to her dorm room.  
  
  
  
As Quistis got in she knew she had to sabotage the relationship somehow. She slept on it and decided to think up a plan in the morning.  
  
  
  
Quistis woke up bright and early and headed up to Squall's office/dorm room just to talk to him.  
  
She rode the elevator up to level three and walked into the office/dorm room. She saw Squall still asleep with Xu in bed with him.  
  
Quistis really got angry with him. She went into one of his cabinets and took out the camera that one of the students took pictures with at the ceremony and took pictures of the two lying in bed together.  
  
Quistis was satisfied and she left.  
  
  
  
She got the pictured developed immediately and made a photo book of the SeeD ceremony that year and put the best picture of Xu and Squall together in bed right smack on the front cover. Quistis smiled and took the book out to the main hall and placed it on the information desk for people to look through.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Squall and Xu saw the book they laughed and wondered who had took the picture. They were both embarrassed, but it was very funny, and they had no clue who had made it, so they could not suspend anybody or anything.  
  
Quistis saw them laughing and got very angry. She quickly thought up another plan.  
  
Quistis followed Squall and Xu into the cafeteria, as they sat down with their hot dogs, Quistis walked up to them and said, "Did you see the three photo albums of you two together?"  
  
"There was only one," Squall said.  
  
"No, there are two others," Quistis replied.  
  
Xu and Squall shot a look at each other, and they got up to see the other two.  
  
Quistis took out some liquid laxative and loaded a whole bunch of it into Xu's food. She quickly walked away before Xu and Squall got back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on that night, when Squall and Xu were out at a Balamb meeting, Squall had noticed how many times Xu had gone to the bathroom, and he knew there was something wrong.  
  
She had been going to the bathroom on an average of four times an hour. Squall had brought Xu down to Dr. Kadowaki's office to see if there was anything she could do. Squall ended spending three hours there waiting for Xu's stomach to get better. All it did was get them to know each other better and have a little fun.  
  
Quistis got very angry when she heard the news.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis had another plan. In the middle of the night, when Squall and Xu were sleeping together, Quistis snuck into the room and took all the clothes in the closet, drawers, and the floor. She took their underwear and bras and EVERYTHING. There was nothing for them to wear when they got up the next morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis woke up the next morning hearing on the intercom, "Commander Xu and I no longer have any clothes, or underwear for that matter, we would like to know who took them, and/or if anybody has any clothes we can borrow."  
  
Quistis could hear all the kids in their dorm rooms laughing. But In the end, Squall and Xu ended up laughing too.  
  
There was only one more thing Quistis could think of…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis went up to Squall while he was by himself one day.  
  
"Hey Squall," Quistis said. "I have some interesting news for you. Did you know Rinoa and Xu are lesbians?"  
  
Squall was taken aback and he replied, "How do you know that?"  
  
"Well Squall, Rinoa had told me a few years ago, that's why she never calls you anymore, she is taken, by Xu."  
  
It did make sense to Squall. Rinoa had been avoiding him, and Xu had been acting different lately, she was more carefree, and lose when she was around Squall, not like she was normally. Something had to have changed in her life.  
  
  
  
Quistis ended up having Squall to herself for the next 5 years, while Squall had avoided Rinoa and Xu for those five years. When he found out Quistis had lied to him, he went and had a big Orgy with Rinoa and Xu just to make Quistis jealous.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Lmao, I was wicked bored when I wrote this. PLEASE Read and Review, I wanna know that u guys think. I think its kinda funny, and I like the way it ends lol.) 


End file.
